


Mirror, Mirror

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony brings a mirror to play.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Random letter M is for mirror.
> 
> No idea why this thing is using the wrong date... argh!

“What is the mirror for?” Steve asked Tony but he should have known the answer. 

“So we can watch ourselves,” Tony said with a grin. 

“I’m not really sure I want to watch myself. I think I look strange.” 

“It’ll be like watching ourselves do porn. I like to watch you anyway.”

“There are things you can watch me do without a mirror,” Steve said and licked his lips quite delightfully. 

Tony stopped his chattering and stared. “Oh?” That _was_ something he’d never watched Steve do. 

“Yeah, but only if you do it, too.”

“Together? Of course. ” 

Steve grinned and nodded. “Facing one another?”

“Mmm. Okay.”

“Sofa? No… one on the sofa and the other in that chair.” He pointed to a big comfy chair sitting perpendicular to the sofa. “I’ll sit on this end and you get there…”

Tony did as he was told. 

“Naked would be nice,” Steve said as he pulled of his shirt and unzipped his jeans. Tony did the same. They tossed their clothes out of the way. 

Both of them were already quite aroused. “I think I’m shy,” Tony said quite unexpectedly. 

“Want me to count down?”

“We could get the mirror… and watch that way,” Tony said. “Maybe I’d feel less awkward.”

They moved the mirror in front of the sofa and sat side by side. 

Steve kissed Tony and touched his own penis, all the while, watching Tony do the same thing in the mirror. “Easier?” Steve asked. 

“Um, yeah,” Tony said, already a little breathless. Steve leaned close and kissed his cheek, turning Tony’s head with his free hand and kissing his lips. 

They watched each other as both of them masturbated, not saying much else, as both got closer and closer. 

Steve whispered Tony’s name and spilled all over his stomach and his hand. Tony was seconds later. They turned toward one another and kissed, a hot, hungry kiss as they finished then both of them slumped against one another. 

“You’re right,” Steve told Tony. “The mirror might make for some interesting experiments.” 

“You do know we both actually looked into one another’s eyes the whole time, right?” Tony asked. 

“Your eyes are the hottest thing about you, Tony, whether it’s in the mirror or face to face.”

“Yeah, you too.” 

“So where should we put it next time?” Steve asked.


End file.
